Autumn and Star
by Dawnfeather77
Summary: Autumnpaw is taken from her home in Birdclan by Rouges Clan. She finds an unlikely friendship with another apprentice her age and eventually...
1. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Here are the Clans

**BIRDCLAN**

LEADER:Sparrowstar- pale brown she-cat

apprentice:Heatherpaw- pale brown and grey she-cat

DEPUTY:Emberfoot- grey-black tom with darker feet

MEDICINE CAT:Kestrelfeather- sleek brown tom, darker stripes

apprentice:Thrushpaw- pale grey-brown she-cat, green eyes

WARRIORS

Egretear-brown and grey she-cat, one snow white ear

apprentice:Antpaw- brown tabby tom

Gorseclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Owlflight-black and white she-cat

apprentice:Eaglepaw- ginger tom

Crowpelt-black tom

Jaynose-dark grey she-cat

Falcontail-brown tortoiseshell tom

apprentice:Moorpaw- pale dusty brown tom

Horsefur- sleek brown she-cat

Heronwing- pale grey-blue she-cat

QUEENS

Morningblossom- mottled dark brown she-cat, mother of Gorseclaw's kits, Oatkit (creamy brown tom), Quailkit (dark brown tom), and Autumnkit (golden-brown she-kit)

Graysky- gray she-cat, mother of Emberfoot's kits, Moonkit (dark and light striped gray tabby she-kit), and Silverkit (silver striped dark gray she-kit)

Wrensfoot- dark brown she-cat, expecting Crowpelt's kits

ELDERS

Pheasantfur- gray-brown she-cat

Pigeontail- mottled dark brown tom

Featherfoot- brown tom

**ROUGES CLAN**

LEADER:Blaze- Golden-Orange tom with ice blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT:Lemon- pale grey she-cat with leaf green eyes

WARRIORS

Frost- pure white tom with green eyes

apprentice: Robin- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Spider- long-legged brown tom with amber eyes

Blue- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Shadow- dark grey tom

Moon- silver-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice: Ocean- grey tabby tom with ocean blue eyes

Tiger- orange tabby tom with brown eyes

apprentice: Leopard- dappled golden she-cat with green eyes

Leaf- tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Tree- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawn- pale grey she-cat with brown eyes

Storm- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Gold- golden tom with amber eyes

apprentice: Moth- dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

Sun- golden queen with amber eyes, mother of Frost's kit, Star (very, very pale grey she-kit)

Shade- dark grey queen with blue eyes, mother of Gold's kits, Ash (dark grey tom), Jewel (golden she-kit) and Soot (dark grey tom)

Lavender- pale grey queen with green eyes, expecting Tree's kits

ELDERS

Dust- pale brown tom with amber eyes

Cherry- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Bracken- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes


	2. Attack on BirdClan

Chapter 1

Autumnkit stretched in the nursery against her mother Morningblossom and her two littermates, Quailkit and Oatkit. Then she tensed. It was finally the day that she would become an apprentice. She expexted a great change. What she didn't know was that what would happen would change her life forever.

---------------

In the rouges camp, everybody was ready. Star bounced up and down, her pale grey fur fluffed out against the cold. Finally! It was the day that she would join the Clan fully! She was not a kit anymore. Her mother, Sun, a golden queen, came over to her.

"My only kit is about to become part of the Clan!" she purred. "Frost and I are very proud of you."

"Yes we are," her father, Frost, a pure white tom, meowed. Everyone stopped talking when Blaze, the leader, stood on High Rock to address the rouges. His golden-orange pelt glowed in the morning sun.

"Today we celebrate the entering of a kit into the clan," he mewed. "Star, do you promise to train hard for the hope you can be a full warrior someday?"

"I do."

"Dawn, you do not have an apprentice. You shall teach Star all that you know. " he paused, then yowled. "Rouges Clan, today we shall attack Birdclan. They have been stealing prey from our land. They say we are not a real clan. Today we shall show them that we are. Coming with me are Frost and Robin, Spider, Moon and Ocean, Leaf, Tree, Tiger and Leopard, and Dawn and Star. Star, you shall receive as much battle training as possible before sundown. Prepare yourselves, Rouges Clan."

-----------------

"Autumnkit, I name you Autumnpaw. Your mentor shall be Jaynose," Sparrowstar mewed. "Jaynose, you are a fine warrior. Teach her everything you know."

Suddenly, Crowpelt, who was gaurding the entrance yowled "ATTACK!!!" Warriors from Rouges Clan streamed into the hollow, yowling "Prey thieves!"

Autumnpaw gasped when nearly white she-cat her age came face to face with her. She fluffed out her fur and unsheathed her claws. But she knew she had not chance. She had no battle training and this she-cat probably had lots.

---------------------

Star unsheathed her claws and batted at the golden-brown she-cat in front of her. She looked no more that a kit. They had heard an apprentice cermony, so she was probably the one they now called Autumnpaw. She drove her into a corner and then was suprised when Dawn grapped Autumnpaw by the scruff and signeled for her to follow.

"She'll be a hostage," Dawn grunted between the fur in her mouth.

The two of them ran through the forest with Leaf following them to protect them. When they got back to the camp, Dawn put her in the nursery with Shade, her three kits Ash, Jewel and Soot, and Lavender, Frost's sister.


	3. Autumnpaw and Rouge's Clan

Chapter 2

Autumnpaw shook herself and looked at the two queens and three kits from her corner what must be the nursery. A small golden she-kit stepped closer and sniffed when her mother, a dark grey queen pulled her back with her tail

"Jewel! Don't go close! That goes for you too, Ash and Soot."

**So their names are like Clan names and they have different dens. They're better organized than I thought. They're like a Clan. **Autumnpaw mused in her head. Just then a pale grey she-cat ducked in. She stared at Autumnpaw with leaf green eyes.

"Are you okay? Any scratches, bruises or sprains?" she asked.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Lemon, the medicine cat," Lemon purred. "I'm here to look you over. How do you feel?"

"ANGRY!!!"

"Other than that," Lemon mewed, her tone a little frosty.

"Fine." Autumnpaw muttered.

The same apprentice that had cornered Autumnpaw earlier stuck her head in. Autumnpaw jumped and fluffed out her fur.

"Lemon! Dawn said you were in here," the apprentice said.

"Yes Star. What do you need?" Lemon asked her.

"Leopard got clawed up by some ginger apprentice. Tree's a little worried," Star said.

Autumnpaw stifled a purr. The ginger apprentice must be Eaglepaw. He was really bad tempered. **They got on the wrong side of him.**

"Okay, I'll be right over. Are they at my den?' Star nodded. "Okay, I'll go. And I wan't you to find a place for her- What's your name?"

"A-Autumnpaw."

"Yeah, Autumnpaw. Find a place to keep her in." Lemon hurried out of the den. Star looked her over, wrinkling her nose at her BirdClan scent.

"You smell yucky. Oh well. Come on, follow me," Star mewed. Autumnpaw had no choice but to follow her, so she hurried out after her and came into a small clearing with a stream running right through it and a pile of fresh-kill on a flat rock.

"That's Blaze's den, over there, that little cave," Star flicked her tail towards a small cave inside a huge stone at the end the the clearing, facing the entrance to the camp. "The huge rock is High Rock. That's where Blaze addresses us. The hollow log is where the elders Dust, Cherry, and Bracken live, the thorn bush is the nursery, as you know, the other cave thats hollowed out of the walls by water from the stream is the medicine den, that huge woven bracken is the warriors den and the other, smaller woven bracken is the apprentices den where I now sleep with Robin, Shadow, Ocean, Leopard, and Moth."

"Where do I sleep?" Autumnpaw squeaked.

"You see that little hollow by the medicine den?" Autumnpaw nodded. "You will sleep and live there," Star mewed.

**WHAT?? It looks really small** Autumnpaw thought. But when they got over there, she saw that it was bigger than she thought. With a cover of woven thorns over it, it had a moss nest on the inside and someone had placed a freshly killed mouse by it.

"Moth must have put that there. It's her job today to fetch fresh-kill for the elders, and queens," Star murmered. "Anyway," She continued louder. "You will stay here until someone comes for you."


	4. Blaze and Autumnpaw

**Thanks to ****Dawnriver-Ublazlover. Zukofan**** and ****The Cloaked Mistress**** for reveiwing so much**

Chapter 3

Star grumpily made her way back to the apprentice den. She flopped down beside Ocean and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ocean asked her.

"I have to take care of that kit we captured. She is so annoying! She isn't grateful that we're feeding her, she just sat down and stared at me," Star complained to him.

"It can't be too bad. She's probably just scared. Maybe everything will be fine," Ocean replied licking her ear.

"Maybe," she muttered, although she secretly felt pleased by Ocean.

----------------

Autumnpaw slowly ate the fresh-kill left there. When done, she cleaned her whiskers, felling a pang of sorrow for her brothers, Oatpaw and Quailpaw. She soon drifted into sleep. She woke up when a paw shoved her side.

"Wake up!" hissed Star. "Blaze wants to speak to you."

Autumnpaw nodded sleepily and followed her to the little cave in the side of High Rock that Star had pointed out.

"Blaze, here she is."

"Come in, Autumnpaw."

Star nodded for Autumnpaw to go in. She gasped when she was inside. A pair of ice blue eyes stared out a her from the shadows. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Blaze, a golden-orange tom.

"Autumnpaw," he said calmly.

"B-Blaze," she said, dipping her head respectfully.

"What do you know of our Clan, Rouges Clan?"

"I.." Blaze had caught her completely suprised. Then she thought about what the elders and her parents and Kestrelfeather the medicine cat had told her. "I know that you're not a real clan, just a bunch of rouges that grouped together and that you don't believe in Starclan and... and..."

Blaze purred. "You think you know a lot, but all of what you said is wrong. We are a real clan, we do believe in Starclan and we are not rouges. We were cats that were kicked out of the 4 Clans for being half-clan or disobeying the leaders wrong order or something like that. Star's father Frost came from MarshClan and her mother Sun from BirdClan when they were kits. Frost was half-clan and Sun ran away. In fact, Sun's brother is the warrior Gorseclaw."

"Gorseclaw??!! Gorseclaw is my father.." Autumnpaw cried.


	5. Realization

Sorry for not updating! Been busy!

Chapter 4

Star fluffed out her fur in surprise and shock.

"But.... Sun.... is my mother..." she whispered. Suddenly, Blaze mewed loudly "Come on in Star, I know you are out there."

Star stiffened and walked in. As Blaze regarded her calmly, she burst out,

"How can I be related to.. to that thing?! We don't even look alike at ALL!"

"Well, your father _is_ pure white, Star," Blaze purred, looking amused.

"URRRGH!!" Star grumbled and ran out of the den. She sprinted to the apprentices den, curled up in her den, and hoped that this was all a bad dream. But she knew it wasn't.

"What's the matter Star?" asked a voice in the nest next to her. It was Ocean.

"Can I trust you not to tell everybody?" she asked him. He nodded. "Okay, Blaze was talking to Autumnpaw, that kit, and was telling her how RougesClan is home to refugees from the other clans, like the elders tell _us_. But then he said that my mother Sun was brother to this BirdClan warrior Gorseclaw, and Autumnpaw goes 'Gorseclaw is my father!' That makes me related to that stupid kit!"

"Wow.... I'm amazed. You should go talk to your mother and make sure it is true. But you should also ask her why she ran away," Ocean mewed. He licked her ear. "Go on."

"Okay, I will. But maybe I will bring fresh-kill to Autumnpaw first."

* * *

After Star ran out, Autumnpaw went back to her little nest to contemplate the thought of being kin with Star. She curled up and was surprised when Star walked in stiffly and set a frog down in front of her.

"I am SO NOT EATING A FROG!" she cried. "What if it is poisonous?"

"It's not. We have some marshy territory and learn to hunt the good frogs. Anyway, its all you get, so eat up," Star mewed frostily.

"But....."

"Eat!" And with that, Star walked away.

* * *

After she gave the frog to Autumnpaw and had a bit of an argument about it, she walked over to the warriors den to find Sun outside of it, dozing in a patch of sun. She glowed like a flame.

"Sun, can I ask you something?"

"You may, my little kit."

"Umm..... is it true that you are sister to Gorseclaw, father of Autumnpaw and that you ran away from BirdClan for some reason?"

Sun sat up in shock. "Gorseclaw fathered Autumnpaw?! How do you know that I am his sister?"

"So it's true?" Star challenged. "Why did you leave?"

Sun bowed her head. "I didn't like the Clan ways. A-And Gorseclaw-then Gorsekit- was always bragging about how our father, Pigeontail-now an elder, I believe- had chased off 'those rotten RougeClan warriors.' I learned how they were thrown out of the Clans from some of the elders and decided to leave and join. I met your father along the way, and we went together and have lived here ever since." Sun suddenly sounded more forceful. "Don't ever be ashamed of your kin. Why, Frost's brother is now Treestar, leader of MarshClan. I want you to know that they do not matter to you. You are who you are and will not be judged by your kin!"


End file.
